A Letter
by Nurulgranger
Summary: Kesalahan besar. Harusnya surat cinta Ino diberikan kepada si sulung. Bukannya kepada si bungsu yang anti sosial, egois, arogan, -oh shit- apalah itu. Hanya dua pilihan : Rebut darinya. Atau kau akan dipermalukan dan sahabat yang paling kau sayangi kecewa. SakuSasu.


**A/N : Fanfict pertama dalam fandom Naruto. SasuSaku pertama. Sekuel pertama. Pertama di publikasikan dan- tanpa panjang lebar, silahkan baca :)**

**Disclaimer : Not Mine. **

**Warning : OOC, Typo(S) , abal, menyedihkan, gaje, etc **

**A Letter © Nurulgranger**

**Chapter 1 : Sekolah Baru**

Di belahan dunia manapun bohong sekali kalau kau tidak peduli tentang tata bengek perbedaan. Ras. Kasta. Apapun itu. Dari zaman bahuela sampai zaman modern semuanya patut diperhitungkan. Bibit,-bebet,-bobot,-menyebalkan. Adil, katanya. Tapi nyatanya mudah sekali menyumbat rentetan masalah dengan setumpuk uang yang berlimpah. Ah, lagi-lagi soal kasta.

Bagi Seorang Haruno Sakura, uang bukanlah segalanya. Ia, yang notabene anak dari pengusaha kaya mungkin saja dapat berfikir demikian, tapi nyatanya dunia memang egois. Uanglah yang berkuasa. Uang yang membayar keperluan sekolahnya, uang yang membuatnya tidak mati kelaparan, uang yang membuat semua orang menjadi penjilat dan pura-pura baik padanya, uang jugalah yang membuat keluarganya tidak dipandang sebelah mata. Maka dari itu, pemilik Emerald itu kembali mendengus. Mengacuhkan si rambut merah yang mendumel sendiri karena diacuhkan. Alisnya bertaut kesal, lagi.

"Sakura! Astaga!" teriaknya. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan, apalagi dengan imouto-nya yang tidak sopan.

"Ya?" Sakura –nama panggilan si pemilik Emerald- menoleh tepat anikinya, memasang tampang stoic – menyebalkan, ia pun mengerjab-ngerjab.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, baka! Melamun terus kau" Sasori, anikinya, mencak-mencak. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia memang keberatan dari awal menemui Sakura.

"Oh. Hehe, Maaf sasori-kun, jangan ngambek seperti itu dong, tuh lihat kerutanmu bertambah loh"

Sasori yang tadinya mengernyit, langsung kembali memasang tampang datar. Sudut matanya menoleh ke arah cermin yang tak jauh darinya dan membuat Sakura terkikih geli. Rahasia paling besar dari anikinya adalah tingkat kewaspadaan akan kadar kegantengannya. Singgung sedikit saja, maka ia akan menghabiskan stok persediaan buah delima yang khusus ia simpan selama ini. Untuk awet muda, katanya.

"Sudahlah, Otou-san dan okaa-san bilang kalau besok kau sudah boleh bersekolah di Konoha High School. Keperluanmu sudah mereka atur. Kau Cuma perlu jadi anak baik, mengerti?"

"Pasti" kata Sakura

"Jangan membuat ulah lagi, mengerti?"

"Tentu saja, err- bisa diulang nama sekolahnya?"

"Konoha High School. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, ingat pesanku oke?"

"Oke" Sakura memutar bola matanya saat Sasori melirik jam tangannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah saat Sasori kembali menatapnya. Jujur, kadang ia tidak begitu menyukai aniki didepannya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

Sasori mencium sekilas pipi adiknya, Sakura terkekeh. Pastilah Sasori berniat membeli persediaan Buah delima sebisa yang ia dapatkan. Tidak ingin berniat membuat sang kakak marah lagi, Sakura hanya tesenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. Saat Sasori sepenuhnya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya, barulah sakura meledak tawa. Sasori adalah penjelmaan cowok metroseksual nan sangat tampan –juga sangat menyebalkan- yang sebenarnya hampir tak bisa memalsukan ekspresinya. Maka disinilah Sakura, menertawakan tingkah anikinya yang sudah berbaik hati menyampaikan pesan ayahnya perihal kepindahannya.

Tentang sekolah barunya.

Ah – ia meringis. Kalau saja ia tidak tersulut emosi hingga membuat si jalang Megumi patah tulang dan menendang kemaluan Hidan hingga cedera parah,- maka setidaknya ia pasti masih bisa bertahan disekolah yang dulu.

Tapi nasib rupanya berkata lain. imbasnya, Sakura tidak segan-segan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Ringkas- memalukan nama baik keluarga, begitulah kata Sasori. Padahal ia sudah berdalih bahwa tujuannya untuk membela diri, Megumi dan Hidan dengan brengseknya telah menghinanya dengan Ino. Menjelek-jelekan nama keluarga dan tidak sopan menuduh Ino curang karena telah berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika. Maka Sakura bak sang pahlawan kesiangan kemudian menghajar mereka berdua dengan kekuatan brutal yang dimilikinya. Jadilah endingnya, Sakura yang menang dan penjahat yang kalah. Benar begitu?

Salah besar.

Megumi memanipulasi dirinya sebagai korban yang tidak berdaya, dan Hidan yang berniat menyelamatkannya malah terkena imbasnya. Bermodalkan luka-luka serta sogokan untuk saksi mata, maka lengkaplah ceritanya. Megumilah yang menang. Dan Sakura yang kalah.

Hebat sekali.

Ah- andai saja masih ada Ino disini.

Ino setidaknya lebih beruntung, ia yang memang tidak banyak terlibat hanya mendapat tiga hari skor dan beasiswanya sama sekali tidak dicabut. Sakura senang, setidaknya cita-cita gadis piramg cantik itu akan terkabul dan ia akan segera mengejar pendidikannya di benua lain. Dunia yang penuh dengan para cendikiawan, pergaulan yang memerlukan otak jenius untuk ikut serta. Sama sekali bukan tipe pergaulan Sakura. Maka dari itu, berapapun ia menghamburkan uangnya untuk bersekolah yang sama dengan Ino, tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengimbangi otak jeniusnya.

Hufh. Bosan sekali.

Sakura melirik arloji mungilnya. Masih tengah hari. Kalau saja ia masih di Suna, mungkin keadaan tidak akan terlalu membosankan. Tapi ini di Konoha! Oh –shit!. Ia bahkan tidak paham tentang arah jalan di kota tua ini. Peta? Punya kok. Sakura sudah diberi wejangan untuk selalu membawa kertas menyebalkan yang sekarang bersarang di tas punggungnya. Hanya saja, seberapapun besar seorang sakura mencoba, ia tetap saja tidak mengerti. Menyebalkan.

Ia menyeringai, ide konyol terlintas dibenaknya untuk berkeliaran di jalan raya menggunakan metode –lempar batu- sebagai penanda jalan. Tapi baru detik kemudian sakura merengut lagi, menyadari bahwa itu adalah ide bodoh yang merepotkan. Tersesat ataupun dirampok preman bukanlah konsekuensi terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Oh Kami-sama.

Sakura sangat menyesal mengikuti saran Sasori untuk tinggal bersamanya selagi ayah dan Ibu masih mengurusi pekerjaan di suna. Sasori memang tipe anak kuliahan terpelajar serta si senangi banyak wanita karena tampang imutnya. Tapi Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasori tega meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah! Kalau begini sih, sama saja seperti di Suna!. Hampir mati mati kebosanan setiap saat. Apalagi tinggal di rumah megah yang tidak tahu diamana ujungnya. Dasar Sasori baka!

"Jangan mencontek, jangan membuang sampah sembarangan, apalagi dilaci meja!"

"oke"

Sakura menggeleng lemah. Sesi wejangan sudah dimulai.

"jangan suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, jangan tidur dikelas, jangan membantah apapun kata gurumu-" sesi wejangan kedua.

"Pasti"

"Hormati kakak kelas, jangan mudah tersulut emosi, Hormati Guru, Hormati-"

"Baiklah"

"Jangan memanipulasi apapun yang bisa kau manipulasi, jangan buat masalah sepele jadi-"

"Aku tahu!" menyebalkan.

"Disiplin- kerjaan semua Pr dan-"

"Aku paham! Astaga- berhenti Aniki BAKA!" upsss… selip lidah bencana.

Demi Kami-sama, kalau saja Sasori bukanlah satu-satunya saudara yang dimilikinya, satu-satunya aniki laki-lakinya, anak dari ayah dan ibu kandungnya, - maka Sakura akan menyekapnya, meliliti tubuhnya dengan tisu toilet, lalu menguburnya. Ah- andai saja.

"Aku mengerti, Sasori-kun, aku bakal terlambat kalau kau terus memberi nasehat" tepatnya, kalau kau tidak berhenti menguliahiku, maka tamat riwayatmu aniki tampan. Hahaha. Sakura tersenyum, bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia perlu menjaga tingkah lakunya dihadapan anikinya. Tidaklah bijaksana jika ia harus diberi wejangan lagi jika berani membantahnya. Serius, akan ada selusin keluarga yang siaga menceramahi akhlaknya. Sakura merasa ia masih terlalu muda untuk mati kebosanan.

"oh, aku terlalu larut. Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah barumu. Sampaikan salam dulu kepada bibi Kaede" untung saja Sasori tidak memperhatikan selip lidahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengucap salam kepada bibi Kaede, pembantu rumah tangga suruhan ibunya yang baru datang tadi malam. Kemudian iapun bergegas memasuki mobil Sasori yang sudah menunggunya di depan pagar.

Bagaimanapun menyeramkannya fisik dan moral yang didapat dalam lingkungan sekolahnya, tetap saja yang paling rendah kastanya adalah murid pindahan. Klasik sekali. Sebelas dua belas dengan murid baru angkatan pertama. Hanya saja, murid pindahan entah kenapa kastanya sangat jauh dari Murid senior, angkatan pertama, kakak kelas, ah- apapun itu. Intinya, aura superior sudah melekat dijiwa mereka. Aura sok berkuasa dan sangat menyebalkan. Tampan iya, cantik juga iya. Tapi sangat memuakan. Indah, tapi arogan.

"Hinata! Hati-hati" seorang gadis berambut model cepol menarik lengan gadis disebelahnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hampir saja gadis berambut indigo itu tersiram air dari ember yang berada tepat diatas pintu kelas. Si cepol mendecih. Tahu betul ulah siapa jebakan murahan ini.

"A-ano, te- terima kasih Syuuki-chan"

"Ya sama-sama" Hinata Hyuuga, nama gadis itu menatap Tenten Syuuki, gadis cepol dihadapannya dengan takut-takut. Mau tak mau terlintas dibenaknya bagaimana reputasi seorang tenten. Pemegang sabuk hitam termuda di klub toekwondo sekolahnya.

"Jangan takut begitu Hinata, dan panggil saja aku Tenten"

"Aa- baiklah Tenten-chan"

"Ya benar! Begitu" Tenten tersenyum. Hinata yang awalnya ketakutan juga balas tersenyum. Bagaimaapun juga gadis didepannya inilah yang telah menolongnya.

"Hei, aku teman barumu sekarang. Meskipun kau baru sebulan disini, tapi jangan takut oke?" Tenten kembali angkat bicara. Hinata terperangah. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kebahagiaan, sama sekali tak menyangka gadis yang sekelas dengannya dan kelewat tomboy tapi manis ini dapat berkata demikian.

"O-oke Tenten-chan"

Hinata tersenyum lagi.

Jujur, sakura mengaku bahwa ia sebetulnya bukan anak polos yang baik-baik amat, Sasori juga, Ayahnya pasti juga, dan semua orang didunia juga. Menurutnya. Iya kan? Sakura juga mengakui semasa hidupnya ia tak pernah mengalami ini. Bahkan dalam mimpipun ia tidak pernah akan sudi barang sedetik pun mengetahuinya. Apalagi menontonnya dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak siap melihat adegan panas yang kini terjadi di Ruang kepala sekolah.

BRAAK!

Maka dari itu Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan biadab itu dan membanting pintu keras-keras.

Saat mendengar suara gaduh dan pekikan wanita dari balik pintu yang sibuk mencari setelan bajunya, Sakura menyeringai. Biar saja mereka kira yang datang adalah orang penting. Pejabat kek, Siapa kek, terserah.

"Jadi hanya kau, bocah?" sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Seorang laki-laki bertampang mesum mengernyit, kemudian mengehela nafas menyebalkan.

Serta merta wajah Sakura yang tadi menyeringai kini kembali datar, padahal baru pertama kali bertemu, tapi entah kenapa Sakura mempunyai firasat kalau orang tua itu akan masuk dalam daftar hitamnya. Orang-orang yang harus dijauhkan.

"Masuklah kalau begitu"

Sakura, hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti pria itu kedalam ruangannya. Saat si pria mempersilahkannya duduk, ia pun hanya menuruti. Menumpahkan emosi akan membuatmu cepat tua, pula, Hei, lewat mana wanita jalang tadi kabur? Sama sekali tak ada batang hidungnya di sekitar sini.

"Jadi, kau si gadis jagoan itu, Manis?"

Grrr-

"Begitulah"

"Namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno" singkat. Padat. Terserah deh.

"Baiklah Sakura, Namaku Jiraiya, kau panggil saja aku Tuan Jiraiya. Mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk. Tuan katanya? Bukannya yang lebih pantas itu Kakek Jiraiya?

Si Tua Jiraiya nampaknya menyadari kegelapan eksstensinya dihadapan gadis ini.

"Rekomendasimu sudah aku lihat sejak awal, mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi siswi di Konoha High School. ada pertanyaan?"

bisakah kau beritahukan kelasku dan biarkan aku menjauh dari bokongmu? Hampir saja. Hampir saja Sakura akan berkata demikian kalau saja ia tak ingat posisinya. Maka ia mecoba menjilat dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Ada, Tuan Jiraiya. Bisa tuan beritahukan dimana letak kelas saya?"

"Ah. Pertanyaan bagus. Kau masuk kelas Unggulan. Selamat- itu kelas hebat loooh"

Bodo amat. Paling juga itu karena campur tangan ayahnya. Sang Kepala sekolah mesum tua itu tiba-tiba mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Astaga.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Tuan, Saya permisi-"

"Tunggu!"

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal. Apa lagi!

"Perlu kuantar, Sakura-chan?"

Tidak perlu, Brengsek.

"Tidak usah, Terimakasih. Permisi- tuan"

"Hah! Dasar tua mesum! Sudah jelek, tua, mesum, tua, mesum, jelek, tua, mesum, jelek-" Merasa yang dikatakan hanya pengulangan kata yang sia-sia, Sakura mengehela nafas. Arrgh.

Satu lagi masalah kini bertambah. Demi Kami-sama! Padahal Ia sudah memegang peta sekolah dan jadwal pelajaran. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jadi anak baru itu susah. Belum lagi kemungkinan jadi korban bully-nya mendekati 87%. Khas tipe sekolah-sekolah modern yang dihuni siswa-siswi egois, sok cakep, dan senior yang sok keren.

Sakura mengela nafas lagi. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia memandang tata letak bangunan sekolah dan koridor-koridor yang bersih. Tak ada satupun siswa yang lalu lalang. Pasti saat ini jam masuk sekolah.

Ah- menyebalkan.

Atau –

Atau ia bolos saja?

Segenap kilasan dua sosok mungil terbang di antara sisi kanan dan kirinya. Tentu saja dua sosok itu hanya ada di dalam imajinasinya. Lalu seperti di film-film, salah satu sosok berbaju putih dari arah kanan berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan lakukan itu sakura-chan, ingat apa yang aka dikatakan Sasori dan juga keluargamu nanti, kau lah penerus mereka, jangan cemar namamu kembali-"

Sakura manggut-manggut, tiba-tiba sosok berbaju merah dari arah kirinya kini berbisik juga ditelinganya.

"Bolos saja! Toh Cuma sehari. Apalagi tak ada yang mengenalmu disini, sakura-chan! Besok kan masih ada waktu"

Sakura manggut-manggut kembali. Lalu secara ajaib dua sosok mungil tersebut menghilang, ia pun meyeringai, Bingo! rupanya bisikan dari sosok berbaju merah telah menguasai sanubarinya. Ia jelas menolak bisikan peri putih mungil nan baik hati yang telah mengingatkannya.

Oke, intinya secepatnya pergi dari neraka ini.

Drrt..

Drrt..

Drrt..

Handphone Androidnya bergetar disaku kemejanya. Sakura mengernyit.

Benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Padahal ia sudah siap melangkah dan sepenuhnya pergi dari sekolah ini.

My Best Friend- Ino-Pig calling…..

Ah – Ino rupanya…

Tangan putih Sakura dengan cekatan mengangkat Handphone-nya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Ya, Piggy?"

**TBC**

**A/N : Terima kasih kalau tuan dan nonya mau baca :) sebagai info, aku sama sekali nggak paham bahasa jepang. Jadi kalau ada penggunaan bahasa yang salah, mohon dimaklumi ya. Di chapter ini masalah belum dimulai, Sasuke aja belum muncul tuh :D khekhe. Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi kalau ada yang kurang dari cerita author payah ini ya:3 **

**Review please :3**


End file.
